Look inside the heart
by jameslaffertyzbaby
Summary: This is a story about Brooke Davis and other OTH characters!
1. The Secrect

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANY of the characters in this story.**

**a/n: this is my first FF so please review and give comments or suggestions, please no hate mail.**

Look inside the heart(a brathan lovestory)

Brooke davis is no ordanairy girl she is the most popular resident at tree hill high with a life like hers wouldn't you think she should be happy? Well think again because she is NOT happy her parents are never home they live in California and she lives in Tree Hill by herself.

* * *

I was sitting in the grass outside of the school yard at study hall watching the cars and people. Isn't it so wonderful to watch happy things and people? I wish I was happy. Just then Peyton came running over.

Peyton: Brooke whats wrong?

Brooke: Nothing just thinking.

Peyton: Don't lie to me! There is something wrong, what is it?

Brooke: That's it! Why is everyone suspect that im unhappy? I'm sick of it! ughhhhh. Can't they shut there god damn mouths for once?

Brooke: You know what Peyton? I'm soooo sick of people being arrogant assholes, that's whats fucking wrong with me!

Peyton just stood there dumbfounded at the situation and walked away to 3rd period where I won't be.

* * *

I was at home laying on my bed watching the O.C. eating ice cream and crying.

Brooke: THIS IS SOOO RELATED TO MY LIFE!!

Then when you think nothing can get worse my parents come barging in fighting.

Brooke: GOD JUST THE HELL UP IM WATCHING MY SHOW HERE!!

They just kept on fighting not listening to a single word.

I picked up the phone and dialed Peyton's number

Peyton: Hello?

Brooke: Hey goldilocks can I spend the night the parents are fighting again?

Peyton: Sure are you going to Tim's party?

Brooke: Would I ever miss out on a party"

Peyton: Nope. There's no party without Brooke Davis there!

I just faked laughed and hung up the phone got in the shower and put on the most sexiest outfit I could find

* * *

I pulled into Peyton's driveway in her light blue car wearing a tight red top and a miny leather black skirt with leather boots to match her hair was wavy and down I looked HOT. I ran up to Peyton's room.

Brooke: Do I look hot or do I look hot?

Peyton: You look HOT how do I look?

Peyton was wearing a band t shirt and a plaid skirt and boots.

Brooke: Sawyer you look bitchin!

Me and Peyton were in Tim Smith's driveway when Tim came over checking me out with wide eyes.

Tim: Hello ladies welcome to the Tim's sex bash party of the year

Brooke: Yeah right timmy keep beliving that one.

Peyton: I'm going to go get a drink want one?

Brooke: No, I know where Tim keeps the good stuff.

Peyton: Let me guess: your planing on getting piss drunk tonight like last time?

I just nodded and walked up to Tim's room and got the stuff.

Nathan: Well well well is Brookie planning on getting smashed tonight?

I just turned around and smirked at him.

Brooke: You got that right Natey.

Nathan: Well that makes the two of us.

I turned and left Tim's room and ran into Bevin who was smashed!

Bevin: Brookie were playing I never come play.

I walked over to the table where Peyton,Tim,Jake,lucas and a bunch of over people were including nathan.

Bevin: Okay Brookie you go first!

Brooke: I never had sexual relations with a family member.

Bevin and Tim drank.

Tim: I never had sex with brooke davis!

No one drank.

Nathan: I never had sex with a teacher.

Brooke drank.

Peyton: With who?

Brooke: Omg no one!

Bevin: I never been raped.

Peyton: Omg bev that is a stupid question.

Just then something totally unexpected happend.

I DRANK!

Peyton: Omg Brooke when, who, how?

I had tears coming down my cheeks.

I couldn't take it anymore I ran as fast as I could out of Tim's house.

Peyton: I'm gonna go after her.

Nathan: Just leave her be, she wants to be alone.

6 hours later eveyone left the party wasted to shit

Tim: Weirdest party ever!

Nathan: Shut up Tim.

Tim just walked into his house... well stumbled.

* * *

Nathan went to the beach house to spend the night because his parents were fighting again and he decided to take a walk around the beach.

He was walking when he heard a sob that sounded like somebody's crying.

He walked over to where he heard it and saw Brooke Davis sprawled out in the sand, mascara stained cheeks crying.

Nathan: Brooke?

Brooke got scared and jumped up.

Nathan: Woah didn't mean to scare you!

Brooke: How did you find me?

Nathan: Davis your at my beach house.

Brooke: oh yeah, sorry about that.

Nathan just nodded and walked over and sat down beside her.

Nathan: You okay? I mean after what happend at the party?

Brooke just nodded more tears came down her already teared up cheeks.

Nathan: Who raped you?

Brooke: No one.

Nathan: It can't be no one! Who?

Brooke: NOBODY!

Nathan: Brooke who raped you? Please tell me!

Brooke fell to her knees and cried.

Brooke: He's dead.

Nathan: Who?

Brooke: My uncle.

Nathan: When did it happen?

Brooke: 6 years ago.

Nathan: When did he die?

Brooke: 2 years ago.

Nathan walked over to her.

Brooke: No.

Nathan just hugged her. He didn't care if she started hitting him, it didn't hurt and his strong arms were too hard to push out of so she just gave up and broke down.

Brooke sobbed in Nathan's arms until she fell asleep. Nathan picked her up, brought her to his beach house, and laid her down on his bed.

He laid down next to her and fell asleep right after with his arms wrapped around her waist.

A/N: Thanks guys!! Sorry for any confusion!

Ashley


	2. Thats Whats She Said

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANY of the characters in this story.**

**a/n: this is my first FF so please review and give comments or suggestions, please no hate mail.**

So I was getting ready for school the day after the party and I was not looking forward to going. Its going to be so strange being there after what was said at the party. Who would have a party on a Sunday I mean you have to get up for school the next day anyway what if you had lots to drink and you do not want to go to school with a hangover been there done that not FUN.

* * *

Brooke and Peyton were at there lockers getting ready for 1st period when Rachel came up to them.

Rachel: well well look who it is how did you even have the guts to show up here today!!

Peyton: Rachel just get the hell out of here.

Rachel: I'm just saying she is nothing but a SLUT!!

Peyton: Brooke are you okay?

Rachel: of course she isn't okay well are you Brooke?

Brooke: I gotta get to class.

If you think it was over think again when Brooke got to class all the students started staring and whispering she was really uncomfortable.One of the them yelled slut and Brooke just held back the tears and sat in her seat.

student:why are you even here your a disgrace to this school!

Brooke:don't you think i know that.

student: everyone hates you.

Brooke: HOW DO YOU THINK I FEEL I'M THE ONE WHO WAS RAPED I HAVE TO LIVE WITH THAT FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE!

Thats it Brooke had enough she got up from her seat and ran as fast as she could out of the school when she came the gym she went in the locker room not noticing that it was the BOYS she sat down and cried.

Brooke:I CAN'T TAKE THIS MAKE IT GO AWAY

just then she looked in her bag and there was the answer to all her pain scissors.

The feeling felt so good but then blood slid down her arm.

Brooke:Shit!

Brooke heard someone coming in she tried to move but it hurt to much and then he walked in.

Nathan: BROOKE WHAT THE HELL STOP RIGHT NOW!!

Brooke: IT TAKES THE PAIN AWAY.

Nathan: theres other ways of doing that

Brooke: I HATE MY LIFE EVERYBODY HATES ME I WANT TO DIE AND THIS IS THE WAY TO DO IT!!

Brooke took the scissors and started on her other wrist but before she could Nathan ran over and grabbed the scissors and thre them across the room.

Brooke: NATHAN GIVE THEM BACK!

she started running to where the scissors were but Nathan grabbed her.

Brooke: NATHAN LET ME GO LET ME GO!!

Nathan didn't listen though he held on to her and it was hard with her kicking but he didn't let go she finally gave in and cried her heart out Nathan even teared up himself.

Brooke:I WANNA DIE I HATE THIS I HATE YOU I hate myself.

Nathan: Shh its okay it will get better I promise.

Brooke: NATHAN I WAS RAPED IT CAN NEVER GET BETTER NEVER!!

Nathan: it will and im going to help you through this i'm not going to sit here and watch you end your life.

Brooke: my life ended the day I was RAPED!!

Nathan: come on.

Brooke: what are you doing.

Nathan: I'm taking you to get cleaned up.

Nathan picked Brooke up in his arms and walked out the back door of the gym so no one could see Brooke like this.

* * *

When Brooke and Nathan got to his house he still picked her up and brought her to the bathroom.

Brooke: I can walk you know i'm not crippled

Nathan: yeah and run away from me don't think so!

Brooke: you do know I have scissors at my house right?

Nathan: STOP TALKING LIKE THIS BROOKE!

Brooke: What are you going to watch me 24/7

Nathan: if thats what it takes to not kill yourself then yeah I am!

Nathan sat Brooke down on the counter.

Nathan: don't even think about running cause then I will strap you down

Brooke: very funny Nathan do you really think I wanna here jokes right now

Nathan: I was being serious.

Nathan went in the medicine cabinet still holding on to brooke.

Brooke: your not and I repeat not using that on my wrist

Nathan: it will take the pain away

Brooke: well its not like your a doc - OWWWWWW!

Nathan: yeah I forget to mention it hurts for a second.

Brooke: you think!

nathan just laughed and rubbed a cotton ball up her arm she moaned from the pain.

Brooke: thanks for taking care of me nate.

Nathan: no problem.

Nathan leaned up well brooke leaned down.

* * *

**review**

**Hi guys were they about to kiss?**

**well gonna have to wait untill next time.**


End file.
